


Strach

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith dowiaduje się o zaginięciu misji na Kerberosa.





	Strach

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 2: biggest fear.

Na korytarzu było pusto i cicho. To były pierwsze dwie rzeczy, na które zwrócił uwagę Keith, gdy wyszedł z pokoju, żeby iść na kolację. Wieczorem w Garnizonie nie odbywały się już żadne zajęcia, więc zazwyczaj po całym budynku kręcili się korzystający z czasu wolnego albo kursujący między biblioteką a pokojami kadeci. Teraz wszyscy powinni kierować się w stronę stołówki, ale Keith spotykał po drodze tylko pojedyncze osoby.

Gdy dotarł na parter, zauważył grupę uczniów tłoczącą się w bocznym korytarzu. Zatrzymał się. Kadeci stali przy wejściu do świetlicy. Wyciągali głowy i wspinali się na palce, próbując dojrzeć coś, co znajdowało się w środku.

Skręcił i szybko się do nich zbliżył. Panowała napięta atmosfera, kadeci szeptali między sobą. Keith był niższy od większości chłopaków w Garnizonie, więc niczego nie widział. Musiałby przepchać się na sam przód. Rozważał, czy to jest tego warte. Właściwie co mogło wywołać aż takie poruszenie wszystkich uczniów? Możliwe, że znowu ktoś wdał się w bójkę, ale równie dobrze w telewizji mógł lecieć finał jakichś sportowych mistrzostw albo ostatni odcinek popularnego serialu.

Chciał już ruszyć dalej, żeby przynajmniej dzisiaj zająć sobie dobre miejsce na stołówce i nie musieć czekać w kolejce po jedzenie, ale wtedy usłyszał gdzieś z boku pełen przejęcia szept:

— Profesor Shirogane…

Otworzył szerzej oczy. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i bez zastanowienia zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum, rozpychając się łokciami.

— Gdzie się pchasz, Kogane?! — zawołał jakiś chłopak, któremu przez przypadek nadepnął na stopę.

W końcu dostał się do świetlicy i wypadł przed cały tłum. Na wielkim ekranie telewizora leciał wieczorny program informacyjny. Na czerwonym pasku widniały białe duże litery:

_ZAGINIĘCIE MISJI NA KERBEROSA, BŁĄD PILOTA_

Wyżej wyświetlano trzy zdjęcia. Komandor Holt, obok jego syn, a po lewej patrzący w obiektyw z pewnym uśmiechem Shiro w mundurze Garnizonu. Keith pamiętał dzień, gdy zrobiono to zdjęcie. To było niedługo przed wylotem. Pojechali potem razem na lunch i dyskutowali o misji nad największym talerzem frytek, jaki można było dostać w tej części stanu.

— …wszyscy członkowie załogi zostali uznani za zmarłych… — w tle słychać było głos dziennikarki.

Później połączono się ze studiem i zaczęto tłumaczyć szczegóły misji, ale Keith już nie słuchał. I tak to wszystko wiedział. Przez ostatnie miesiące przed startem Shiro mówił głównie o Kerberosie. 

Stał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tych dwóch słowach: _BŁĄD PILOTA_. Zapomniał o tłumie kadetów stojącym za jego plecami. Nogi się pod nim uginały i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że wstrzymywał oddech.

Nie.

To było niemożliwe. Gdy Shiro pięć miesięcy temu żegnał się z nim przed samym startem, obiecał mu, że wróci. Uśmiechnął się, przytulił go i obiecał, a Shiro zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. Był najlepszym pilotem w historii Garnizonu. Nie mógł popełnić tak poważnego błędu, nie naraziłby życia swojej załogi. To musiała być pomyłka. Kerberos był oddalony od Ziemi o miliardy kilometrów, na pewno łatwo było o problemy z łącznością. Jutro obudzą się i zobaczą w telewizji sprostowanie tej wiadomości. To prawda, że Garnizon nie podałby publicznie takiego komunikatu bez sprawdzenia go, ale może wyciekła jakaś informacja, a wygodnie było im chwilowo zrzucić winę na chorego pilota. Od początku nie chcieli wysyłać tam Shiro. Na pewno tak było, przecież niemożliwe, żeby…

— Co to za zbiegowisko?! — Keith usłyszał z korytarza znajomy głos, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. — Proszę o przejście! Przejście!

Kadeci obrócili się i rozstąpili na boki. Szepty przybrały na sile. Przed tłum wyszedł Adam. Keith zerknął na niego kątem oka.

Mężczyzna stanął jak wryty. Przesunął wzrokiem po ekranie. Pobladł. Przez moment stał w osłupieniu, a potem spojrzał na Keitha szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przełknął ślinę i rozchylił usta.

Keith odwrócił się i wybiegł ze świetlicy, potrącając innych kadetów. Rzucił się po schodach na górę. Nagle cały budynek Garnizonu wydał mu się tak olbrzymi, przytłaczający i okropnie obcy, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz ten korytarz miał zawalić mu się na głowę.

Wpadł do swojego pokoju. Na szczęście jego współlokatora nie było w środku.

Upadł na kolana przy szafce nocnej. Otworzył ostatnią szufladę i wyjął leżącą na wierzchu pomarańczową bluzę Garnizonu.

Pod spodem, na dnie szuflady, leżał zawinięty w szmatę sztylet, pamiątka po ojcu. Obok znajdowały się inne przedmioty. Wizytówka, którą dostał tamtego dnia, gdy Shiro wyciągnął go z poprawczaka. Kluczyki do ścigacza, które wręczył mu na przechowanie przed startem misji. Skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, które Shiro dał mu na ostatnie Święta. Polaroid zrobiony przez Adama w restauracji podczas urodzin Shiro. Siedzieli we trójkę przy stole, a przed nimi stał tort ze świeczką w kształcie szóstki.

Wziął zdjęcie do ręki. Przesunął palcem po roześmianej twarzy Shiro. Drugą rękę wbił we własne udo. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, polaroid zmienił się w rozmazaną plamę barw. Z gardła chłopaka wydobył się stłumiony krzyk.

Shiro nie mógł nie żyć. Nie mógł zginąć, spełniając swoje największe, możliwe, że ostatnie, marzenie. Obiecał, że wróci, a Keith obiecał sobie, że wtedy z nim porozmawia i wyzna mu swoje uczucia, nawet jeśli zostanie odrzucony. Nie mógł go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy w tej szkole trzymało go tylko to, że powiedział Shiro, że w czasie jego nieobecności dokończy naukę i będą mogli kiedyś razem pracować jako piloci. W tych obietnicach w ogóle nie brali pod uwagę choroby, która miała już wkrótce odebrać Shiro sprawność, a potem życie. Siedzieli wieczorami na pustyni, oglądali gwiazdy i rozmawiali, jakby przed nimi była przyszłość i cały wszechświat do zdobycia. Tylko to się wtedy liczyło.

Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na kalendarz ze zdjęciami gwiazdozbiorów wiszący nad jego łóżkiem. Iksami skreślał na nim dni pozostałe do powrotu misji. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą każdego poranka robił po przebudzeniu.

Włożył fotografię do kieszeni, wstał i wspiął się na łóżko. Drżącą ręką zerwał kalendarz ze ściany, rozdarł go na pół i cisnął na podłogę. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Keith lubił o sobie myśleć, że niczego się nie boi, że nie ma dla niego zbyt stromego klifu, zbyt trudnego symulatora, a w przyszłości zbyt niebezpiecznej, zabójczej misji. Zawsze wszystkich zapewniał, że poradzi sobie z każdym wyzwaniem, i zazwyczaj tak było. Stracił matkę, potem ojca, przeżył lata w sierocińcu. Wydawało mu się, że mur, który zbudował wokół siebie, jest nie do zburzenia.

Teraz jednak ziścił się jego największy koszmar i Keith pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat nie wiedział, co dalej. Znowu był sam i nie potrafił zapanować nad bólem, strachem i wizją świata, w którym nie ma Shiro.


End file.
